That's All I Need
by Mokuba12
Summary: "You know, he didn't care about anyone but you. I was with him; I was trying to tell him he'd be okay. That everything would be fine. He knew he would die. But he still was making jokes. He said 'Tell George not to cry. We're the Holy Spirit, because he's holey, and I'm dead.' I told him he wasn't going to die, but he knew he was. His last words were 'Tell Georgie I love him.'"


Inspired by the cover picture. And the song "I Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.

* * *

I am not a liar. I never have been, so word for word here is the whole truth. You knew that though, didn't you, Freddie? I know we said that what Percy did, was okay, and we forgave him, because that's what brothers did. But I _can't _anymore. He took you from me. He's the reason you're not with me! That _traitor _is the reason you're dead! Trust me; I've _tried_ so hard, to let it go. But I can't. He had the nerve to sell us out, he had the audacity, to cry over you, and we all know it was his fault! I won't forgive and forget so easily this time. I guess you only get one second chance. Freddie. I'm so lost without you now. Our double bed feels so big. Our room is half empty – mum moved your stuff to the attic so I'd stop staring at it all the time. Dad took you off the clock. Bill and Charlie came home, as you know. But they still haven't left. Everyone's afraid to leave me. I'm afraid to leave our room. I can't go on like this Fred. I never knew I needed you so bad.

A few weeks ago, mum called me Freddie by accident. It took one second for my tears to hit the floor. I ran from the house. I didn't come back. Charlie and Bill had to come get me. I felt like a pathetic child, holding their hands, crying as they brought me back sixteen hours later. Charlie told me that being able to cry about something means soon we'll be able to move on. But I don't believe that. I will never move on from you. Bill had pulled me into his arms, and carried me up the stairs, I couldn't believe he could still lift me. I let him, because the way he held me, so gentle and warm, was how you would have when I cried like this – no matter how rare that was. Not to mention how lifeless I felt. Bill set me down on what he knew was my half of the bed, then crawled in the other.

"I miss him too you know." He reached over and stroked my hair, slowly and repeatedly.

I yawned, "Not as much as me…"

"How do you know? He was my little brother. I'm the eldest; I'm supposed to protect all of you. I feel like I failed." He gave a sympathetic smile, to which I returned.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Percy's." I spat out his name like it burned my throat.

"You know, Fred was the first to forgive him in the first place. I know you only did to keep Fred happy, like you did everything." My eyes widened, "It's kind of obvious to everyone. Except maybe him." He was still running his hand through my hair, "Maybe, to make Fred happy now, you should help Percy, instead of both of you trying to hide from life. He blames himself too, but he shouldn't, and you shouldn't blame him either. Nobody knew the outcome of the battle."

I whimpered a little, because of the constant talk of Fred, "I can't Billy." I whispered that pathetic childhood name that Fred had given him to tease him, "I just, _can't_. I've tried! Every time I see him though, it's like, hearing his scream, seeing the Deatheater's smirk, and running to him. It hurts." My eyes felt heavy and they stung. I wanted to cry some more. Just, not in front of my older brother.

"There will come a time, when you need to forgive him, because he'll be there to pick you up. When I can't or when Charlie can't. He knows it's his responsibility, to make it better with you." Bill leaned forward, pressed his mouth to my forehead, and stayed there for what seemed like forever, "It does get better. I promise." He wiped the tears I didn't know were falling and got up and left.

Nobody knows, what happened after you died Freddie. All they know is I was carrying you to safety; with a lot of difficulty might I add. And Percy showed up with a few bruises and cuts not long after that. I heard your scream Fred. And I knew in the moment it happened, because hearing your voice was like a mirror of my own. I was in a fight, I quickly twisted away and ran for your voice. I saw someone laying over you as I ran, but soon I saw they had ginger hair and I began to relax. I slowed down, but when they glanced up, and I saw glasses, and all the blood everywhere, I doubled my speed.

"George! It's Fred-" I attacked Percy off him. Pinned him to the ground and punched him in the nose that immediately began bleeding. My hand stung but I didn't care. He was in tears and mine began to fall on his face.

"I know who it is you idiot!" My hand raked his face leaving claw marks, "He's my twin! You think I can't recognize his voice!?" I punched him again, thinking I broke his nose, "This is your fault you bastard! He- Fred, my twin, he's dead… because of you…" I placed my hands on either side of his head, my tears fell quicker. I lost it. I crawled over to you Fred. And I pulled you into my lap, your blood, effectively coating my pants, your hair was sticking to your forehead – so I moved it away from your eyes. Your eyes were hollow, and I saw my reflection in them. I closed them for you. I bent down and kissed you, the way we would say goodnight. But this was goodbye. The warmth in your lips was gone. Your whole body was cold too.

Percy's arm was around me. I hated it, but I couldn't move. Percy leaned into my ear and whispered with difficulty, "You know, he didn't care about anyone but you. I was with him; I was trying to tell him he'd be okay. That everything would be fine. He knew he would die. But he still was making jokes." I glanced over at Percy, his one arm around me, his other hand entwined with yours Fred, "He said 'Tell George not to cry. We're the Holy Spirit, because he's holey, and I'm dead.' I told him he wasn't going to die, but he knew he was." Percy was having troubles keeping his voice straight, "His last words were 'Tell Georgie I love him.' He didn't say tell everyone I love them, but he just wanted you to know he loved you."

I eased you back onto the ground, and stood up, Percy stood too. He was almost a head taller, "Talk to me again and I will kill you! You are the sole reason he is laying there on the ground _dead_. I hope you're happy." I bent down and pulled you into my arms and stood, with slight difficulty, I started to walk to where I knew Hogwarts was, "You know brother, I _wish it was you dead._"

I don't feel bad, because it's the truth, still is. If I could trade anyone to bring you back I would. That may be selfish and whatever, but, as much as it would hurt to loose Ron, or Ginny or Bill or Charlie, or even Percy. I'd still have you to hold me up. And that's all I need.

* * *

Okay so, I cried. How about you? Should I continue or no? R&R! 3


End file.
